A drive mechanism of a printing group is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,074. A drive motor can be provided for the purpose of the rotatory driving of an application roller. The axial driving of distribution cylinders, which are rotatorily driven by friction, is provided via a lever mechanism that is driven by a pressure medium piston.
DE 44 30 693 A1 shows a printing group with an inking and a dampening system. The distribution cylinders of the inking cylinder can each be axially driven by their own drive motor, or in one preferred embodiment, together by a drive motor via a gear wheel connection. An axial stroke can be created at each one of the distribution cylinders by linear motors.
DE 29 32 105 A1 discloses a drive mechanism of distribution cylinders of a dampening system. A distribution cylinder can be driven individually, or together with a water fountain roller of a distribution roller, independently of the printing group cylinders by the use of a drive motor. The drive mechanism of the distribution cylinder is represented by a traction mechanism.
The drive mechanism of a printing group is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,779. A drive wheel is connected with an axially movable distribution cylinder for the purpose of rotatory driving. The drive wheel can be driven by a gear wheel arranged on a shaft, wherein the shaft can be selectively driven by a further gear wheel or by a toothed belt from a drive motor. Further distribution cylinders can be driven via a wheel train, for example.
A drive mechanism for a distribution cylinder is known from WO 99/08873 A1, which distribution cylinder can be rotatorily driven via a wheel train, and in the axial direction by a crank drive mechanism. The lift or axial displacement is generated via an eccentric device and is transferred to the distribution cylinder via couplings.
An axial drive mechanism for two distribution cylinders is known from DE 33 27 872 C2. A drive mechanism for generating the axial movement of the two distribution cylinders is embodied as being encapsulated.
DE 23 09 850 B2 discloses a rotatory drive mechanism for distribution cylinders of an inking system. A distribution cylinder, that is located near the printing position, is driven by the printing cylinder via gear wheels. The other distribution cylinder is driven from the first distribution cylinder via a toothed belt and beveled disk wheels.
In DE 42 04 604 A1 two distribution cylinders are rotatorily, as well as axially, driven via a wheel train. The conversion of rotary to axial movement is provided by a worm drive.
DE 195 05 625 has a distribution cylinder whose rotatory, as well as axial, driving is provided by a drive unit via a belt drive.